


Ради твоего блага

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Александр Андерсон очень ответственно относится к своим долгам
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ради твоего блага

Тысячу раз Энрико Максвелл будет раздраженно закуривать при нем и мрачно поглядывать на него исподлобья. Он будет говорить: это было в последний раз. Падре, вы вообще представляете себе последствия? Чем и как вы думали, можете ли вы думать в принципе?  
— Не отвечайте, я вижу, что нет, — раздраженно отмахивается Энрико и продолжает свою начальственную отповедь.  
Александр будет слушать его молча: да и что ответить ему? Этого молодого мужчину, ядовитого на язык, увертливого, на все способного, он практически не знает. Маленький мальчик, которому можно было выговорить за все шалости и выходки, исчез, растворился без следа в этом дерганом человеке, который в ответ на любые претензии о том, кто и как его облагодетельствовал и вырастил, сказал бы, мол, что он, будучи годовалым младенцем, и вовсе под себя ходил, ну так что теперь это вспоминать? Вот они, взрослые мужчины, стоят друг напротив друга, и только один из нас, падре, ведет себя как конченый кретин.  
Энрико Максвелл будет припоминать ему все жертвы, случайные и намеренные. Ткнет носом в каждое громкое убийство. Обязательно распишет ему, чего стоило прикрыть все эти выходки. Намекнет, что без его покровительства программу Регенератор и вовсе свернули бы. И он, Александр Андерсон, остался бы без необходимой терапии и препаратов после первого же своего провала. Да-да, и нечего так смотреть: много бы вы навоевали за нашу Церковь, будучи мертвым?  
Тысячу раз Энрико Максвелл примерит маску заступника, благодетеля и страстотерпца за чужие выходки. Обвинит отца Андерсона в том, что он, Энрико Максвелл, до времени поседел. И обязательно присовокупит в конце каждой пламенной речи:  
— Я делаю это ради вашего же блага, святой отец. Господь свидетель, мне это не на пользу.  
Тысячу раз отец Андерсон покорно выслушает его, низко склонив голову. Примет все обвинения и, наверное, в какой-то степени раскается за каждое прегрешение, за все те неудобства, что причинил своему воспитаннику. Он будет помнить каждый свой долг.  
И ровно один раз он скажет в ответ:  
— Это ради твоего же блага, — прежде чем отпустит самому себе все грехи перед Энрико Максвеллом.  
И с чистым сердцем, обремененным лишь светлой печалью, метнет клинок в сторону вертолета.


End file.
